Talk:Trantor
Intro too long Intro needs cutting down to a summary of article of 3 short para graphs. :Ok we have found an editor who is better at editing than those who create the facts relating to trantor tractors. we are trying to make it accurate first and SJ will adjust /edit Graham :- ::Hi Graham That note was added when the table of contents ended up 1/2 way down the page after a large addition. I then split it by adding / moveing a heading up, and leaving the rest as a section but it needs splitting into more managable paragraphs (hence the tag. But the an Anonymous editor(s) then completely removed the lead, which i missed for a bit, before i stuck the short version back. ::- 18:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ;copy edit Huge blocks of text are unreadable & most belongs in later section under history as a sub section. Some refs to external sources would be usefull and wiki links to related article or to explain terms used. - 18:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Some sections have a strange look due to lack spaces after punctuation, especially full stops. (this sometimes occurs in copy and pasted material due to how some web pages are formated). :A few more sub-headings and shorter paragraphs will help structure it (& aid navigation from the Table Of Contents). :- 18:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Message moved from within article body :Message below moved from article page as discusions belong on Talk page Sorry to be disturbing this page but I have found this page and the red trantor belongs to my family and we drive it to the Great Dorset Steam Fair every year and is has been in the family for around 10 years. It is a good member of the family.please feel free to ask any questions.E-mail me at "ollieminidriver at hotmail.co.uk" ::Please add reg no. & create a new page for 'your' trantor Ollie. you can then tell use about it. i.e how many times has it been to Great Dorset Steam Fair and has it been to other shows ? - :::Hi sorry has taken ages for me to get back on this page but I will have a look and get all the info on her and put it up for you and I think we have taken her to Dorset 4 times. Lucky for me last time I did not have to go in it (I drove behind) it took us abou 4 and a half hours and was really boaring but lucky for me my car has nice seats unlike the tractor but she will be their this year and if you would like to see her :) and any qustions on her plese e-mail me and i will get back to you asap. one thing i do know is that she was repainted before we got her she should be white and she is B reg amd is a Series 2 she has some bit witch i am not sure if she should have them like a raidio and sun roof. i dont see her much as she only comes out to play form time to time so cant really tell you more than that well will get all info soon :) ollie :::p.s she has been to a few show's but has been a few years. ::: - Message moved by site Admin Re Trantor page Dear Bulldozer & wiki-Admin SJ2 is the producer of the pdf-style brochures at the Trantor International Ltd. company. The wiki pages on the Trantor tractor are edited ,for accuracy by Graham Edwards the co-founder of the Trantor project...................eventually as business matters take the daily preference. We have been concerned to get the accuracy in to the existing format and now SJ2 can adjust to meet the needs of your standardisation of format. Kindly communicate with SJ2 & We will adjust now ONLY for accuracy. Our evidence may need to be checked but we wish to assure wiki admin that actualities are present and will be continuously checked due, in part to the presence of over 500 customers in 15 countries and fifty DIFFERENT kinds of customers. Should a list of customer types & improved photographs be required this will be done and sent. Thank you for being there - GRAHAM - :Thanks for the updates Graham I will review the page and adjust the layout to suite the Tractor Wiki's standard layout/style for articles. I'll highlight any 'claims' that may be disputed with the 'tag' which asks basically for a reference from a 3rd party source, i.e. an article in a magazine, book, web site or other reliable publication to back up the claim(s). (This is done in all articles for such items, unless they are too PR like and then they are removed to comply with Wikia rules on advertising). :Yes a few photos would be usefull to show the different types, But publishing them does mean you releasing then under a Creative commons license and any one can re use them but should attribute them to the uploader/author under the terms of the license. (I'd suggest perhaps using smaller images with the company name on such as a reduced size copy of a brochure). I'm always looking for examples at shows of all makes to add to the Wiki of old and new tractors and machinery of all makes. :Thanks for working with us to add the history of a revolutionary tractor that a lot of tractor history books have missed out along with several other cutting edge ideas from the past 120 of years of tractor development. - 14:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC)